Mistaken Identity Part 2
by Shadowgate
Summary: Friends grow closer after the death of Cartman. Contains Slash!


Mistaken Identity Part 2

By Shadowgate/RatherOddRanger'

…...

On Sunday Wendy's parents got a call from Stan's parents saying he was let out of the hospital. Wendy raced over holding a get well soon card and a box of chocolates she was hoping to share with Stan.  
She decided to take a short cut via the park but then went wide eyed when she spotted Kyle and Stan on the opposite side, making out under a tree.  
Shocked and upset, Wendy raced over to Bebe's house as she needed her super best friend.

30 minutes later Bebe had managed to get Lola, Emily, Nicole and Red to come round to help comfort their friend.

''So you saw Kyle and Stan making out in the park?'' Nicole asked in shock.

Wendy nodded before blowing her noise and the girls look at each other speechless.

''Nice.'' Bebe said and nodded but Wendy shot her a death glare. ''Sorry, just … like watching guys making out.'' Bebe added.

''I'm so sorry Wendy.'' Emily said as she hugged her.

''Thank you Emily.'' Wendy said as Red then hugged her.

''Us girls need to stick together Wendy …'' Red whispered.

''Thank you Red.'' Wendy said returning the hug.

''We don't need boys …'' Red added as she then kissed Wendy on the cheek, the other girls looking a bit shocked.

''Um … Little too soon Red?'' Lola asked.

''You smell like apples Wendy …'' Red whispered just as Wendy managed to pull out of the hug.

''Jesus Christ Red!'' Wendy shouted.

''Sorry, sorry.'' Red mumbled looking at the ground.

Emily let out a rather loud sigh. ''I wish I knew where Douglas was, after his comment about Cartman's blood smelling like fast food he ran off back to the what was left of the body. No one has seen him since.''

''O I know where he is, they locked him up in the South Park mental asylum after he tried to make a beef burger out of what was left of Cartman's one remaining arm. The smell of his fast food blood was driving him crazy apparently.'' Lola said as the other girls looked on horrified.

''WAIT, WHAT!?'' Shouted Bebe as Emily broke down in tears.

''LOLA!'' Snapped Wendy. ''Could you not have chosen a better way to break that news?''

''There, there Emily …'' Red began. ''We don't need boys …'' She whispered only for Emily to push her off.

''Red no offense but back off! I'm not abandoning my boyfriend because his depression makes him do stupid things.'' Emily said wiping away her tears.

Lola started rubbing the back of her head feeling awkward. ''Yeah sorry Emily, could have worded that better.''

''How do you know by the way?'' Asked Nicole.

''My mom works there, she asked me if I knew the about any accident. I told her it was Cartman who died and then she and Jenny's parents had a party.'' Lola said smiling as the other girls looked on confused and worried.  
''Also Wendy are you sure it was Stan? Maybe Kyle got Bluecap to dress up as him?'' Lola added.

Wendy's eyes went wide as Lola reminded her of yesterday, how on earth could she have forgotten like that?  
Seeing the others confused Wendy and Lola quickly explained what happened yesterday when Bluecap took off his hat.

''You know what then?'' Bebe began. ''I say we go back to the park, I've got a plan.'' She said smiling.

The girls all left as a group and ran straight to the park and instantly saw Stan and Kyle playing tether ball Wendy looked on worried and Bebe noticing the concern on her best friends face took a deep breath and shouted.  
''Hey Bluecap!''

The boy who they thought was Stan stopped playing and looked around and smiled when he spotted the group of girls waving at him.  
''Hey girls, want to join me and Kyle?'' Bluecap called over to them as Kyle started waving them over.

Wendy let out a huge sigh of relief as they walked over, Bebe was right, it was just Bluecap wearing Stan's jacket and poof ball hat but that still left one unanswered question.

Looking worried Kyle walked over to Wendy noticing she clearly had been crying.  
''Hey Wendy you ok? If it's about Stan don't worry. He came home today, me, Brad and Kenny helped his mom bring him home from the hospital. He's a bit weak but he's a lot better now, the doctors say it was more the shock that caused it.'' Kyle said as he gave Wendy a quick hug.

Wendy smiled as she returned the hug. 'I'm glad to see your feeling better too, I take it, it was more shock at seeing Cartman's crushed corpse that made you hide in your bedroom right?''

Kyle nodded. ''Well that and I kept having these strange dreams where Cartman was calling me for help as Pip and Jenny Simon were chasing him around hell carrying knives.''

Everyone raised their eyebrows to Kyle's comment. ''What?'' Lola asked confused.

''Me and Kyle are just hanging out waiting on Mrs Marsh to finish washing my clothes. Sparky jumped up onto me when we got Stan home and both me and Kenny fell into a mud puddle.'' Bluecap said as Kenny came over holding a bag of candy, wearing one of Stan's brown jackets.

''And then Stan fell back to sleep the second we got him to his room so rather then accidentally wake him we offered to play in the park whilst his mom offered to clean our clothes.'' Kenny added offering candy to everyone.

Wendy smiled as she watched Kyle and Bluecap holding hands. She decided not to pursue the issue anymore as she was worried it might destroy Bluecap and Kyle's relationship.  
She then said her goodbyes and went over to Stan's house as the 3 boys and the girls had a nice friendly game of tether ball

After a game of tether ball Kyle walked with Bluecap as Bluecap headed home.

Bluecap said "well thanks for keeping me company while I walk home."

Kyle replied "well of course Brad you know I want to be with you all I can."

Bluecap kissed Kyle and told him "you can come up to my room for a little bit but it's a school night so no spending the night."

Kyle nodded.

When they got into Bluecap's room Kyle sat down in a chair. Bluecap called him over to come lie beside him on the bed.

Kyle did so and then he said to Bluecap "I think it's great Cartman stopped seeing Heidi and not long before he died he told me he was cool with me having you as a lover."

Kyle gently tickles Bluecap's chin.

Bluecap said "well I'm certainly grateful for that as well."

Kyle said "oh he did so many horrible things though."

Bluecap said "he liked to push your buttons. From what I've heard he also liked to irritate Kenny and Stan. Stan told me of occasions where he'd demand Cartman be mature and Cartman couldn't do it."

Kyle laughed and replied "oh he sure couldn't. Oh but I'll never forget the time he gave me aids. I remember I fucking hit him as hard as I could."

Bluecap said "yes but he did help you to find a cure."

Kyle shot back "well that's the least he could have done."

Bluecap said "I think it was awesome the way you saved his life after that failed search for Manbearpig."

Kyle said "he saved my life once when I needed CPR."

Bluecap said "good point. Oh and Kyle if you want to grieve for your dead friend Cartman I'm here for you."

Kyle responded "a part of me feels sad and like you I didn't want him to die I just wanted to see his head bashed in now and then for being stupid. I will say though there were a lot of bad times."

Bluecap said "try to remember just the good times" to which Kyle responded "the good times are times I'm with you."

Kyle and Bluecap make out.


End file.
